The Candy Boy
:This article is about the episode. For the song, click here. "The Candy Boy" is the thirty-first episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. Characters *Montay *Alto *Carlos the Waterfan *Blazer Guinfarb *Dylan Corlier *Ting-Ting Fenderwind *Cho Cho *Mrs. Teapot *Mrs. Lila *Roy the Elder *Coach Oro (minor) *Dantel (minor) *Rio (minor) *Perxio (minor) *Candy Monster (the main antagonist) *Virus (mentioned) Transcript (In the plains of Antarctica, the school buses are heading to Ice Winds Middle School and parked there for the students to get off to go to school) *Montay: Wow. I never seen this school before. *Carlos: Yeah. It's so cool that everyone is going there. *Montay: Duh, who cares for the best? *Blazer: Let's go. To the bending machine. (At the bending machine) *Montay: Wow. Look at the snacks they got. *Carlos: It's candy. *Montay: Someone is going to be a candy lover. And it's ME! *Dylan: Can i have one? *Ting-Ting: No. You wasted my lovestones to get food last school year. *Dylan: That doesn't matter what you want. *Montay: Where is the lovestone at? (Montay look under and found a lovestone and put it to the bending machine and press A56 for the rainbow bar) *Montay: What will that rainbow bar taste like? *Carlos: I don't know. *Montay: I got it. (Montay open up his candy bar) *Montay: Alright. This is going to be better! (Montay looked to the sky) *Montay: I can see what that means. The sun is the hit. (Montay saw that his candy bar was stolen) *Montay: WHAT THE HECK?! WHO STOLE MY CANDY? *Carlos: Who did it? *Blazer: He did. (The camera moves to Alto eating the candy bar) *Montay: You! Candy theft! *Carlos: Who are you? *Alto: My name is Alto. My family moved from Devil Island to Cape Adare two weeks ago. *Dylan: Come on. Join our side. *Blazer: Does he care what to do? *Carlos: Blazer, forget it. *Alto: Can i join? *Montay: No. You waste my last lovestone of yours. *Carlos: Don't listen to Montay. I'm sorry. You can join. *Alto: Yes! Four new friends. I love my new friends! *Blazer: He's with us. *Ting-Ting: Now that's better. *Blazer: Middle school is gonna start any sooner. *Montay: *facepalm* No! I'm going. Whatever you not. Here i come. (Montay runs into his friends) *Carlos: You're joining? *Montay: Yes. We will join together. *Alto: And candy will be the best for me. *Montay: What?! You're bringing him? *Carlos: He's in our group. Stop whining. *Montay: I wasn't whining. *Alto: Yeah. The Candy Boy will be in your class. *Montay: No! Grrrrr! *Blazer: We are lucky to bring Montay here. *Dylan: It's fun. *Ting-Ting: You know what he wished for? *Montay: Come on. We have to get to class now. *Alto: Okay. We're on it. *Montay: You know what you're thinking. *Carlos: Class! (In the 6th Grade First Period Class) *Mrs. Teapot: Good morning class. My name is Mrs. Teapot and today i will be your math teacher. *Montay: Alright. *Alto: Mmmmmm... *Montay: No! He's in my class! *Mrs. Teapot: Young man, cut it out. *Carlos: Yeah Montay. You ruined the day. *Montay: I did not. (A minute later, the students were doing math) *Montay: Man, relax all i want. *Alto: Ahh. Time to eat. *eat his candy* *Montay: What? He's eating candy in class! *Mrs. Teapot: Montay, sit in the back of the class. *Montay: Fine. Alto got me in trouble. *Alto: What did it do? *Mrs. Teapot: Alto, cut it out. *Alto: Okay. (In the back of the class) *Montay: I really hate this kid than i could. (An hour later, the bell ranged) *Mrs. Teapot: Okay class, go to your next period class. I will see you again tomorrow. *Alto: Alright. Another class to go. *Carlos: It's like a game. *Blazer: Or not even like a game. *Dylan: It's both! *Mrs. Teapot: Montay. Get up now! You have your next class already. *Montay: Oh no. I thought we have one class. *Mrs. Teapot: Everyone will have six teachers. (In the hallway) *Montay: Ugh. You can't let him eat in class. *Carlos: We can do the heck we want. *Dylan: Yeah. Alto is my new buddy. *Alto: You are going to have a good time Montay. *Montay: This is getting worst. Where are we going? *Carlos: To science class. *Montay: Oh yeah. I wanted to go there. (In the 6th Grade Second Period Class) *Montay: Wow. Esequiel has a lot of stuff in his lab. *???: Good morning class. Take your seat. *Montay: What? We have partners? We can only have one. *???: We will always have partners young man. Take your seat. *Montay: Fine. *Alto: Hey Montay. *Montay: Ahhhh! He is sitting with me! Change seats with Carlos. *Carlos: Can we change seats? *???: There is no changing seats! *Montay: No. Alto is with me. *Alto: Alright Montay, it's you and me. Best friends forever. *Montay: I don't want to be your best friend. You caused trouble already. *???: SILENCE! Welcome class. My name is Mrs. Lila and i will be your science teacher for this school year. *Montay: Um......all places in this school is made of ice. *Mrs. Lila: Sure Montay. Anyways. We will create something on what Esequiel did since he was my helper at the Adélie Inventions Corp. *Montay: WHAT? ESEQUIEL WAS WITH YOU! *Mrs. Lila: Yes. I heard you went to the Internet World to defeat Virus. *Alto: The Internet World is real? *laughs along with the classmates* *Montay: No! It's real! *Carlos: Are the Psycho Videos real? *Montay: Ugh! You asked that and people saying that they are fake! *Alto: I heard of them. Esequiel is friends with the creators of the videos and Esequiel said that they are real. *Montay: What about the one in Penguin- *Mrs. Lila: Okay boys. You asked over the same time. It's time to do science. *Montay: Alright. He have Esequiel-like inventing to do. *Alto: What's a Esequiel? *Montay: You don't know him?! *Mrs. Lila: Get your rock and ice with you class. *Montay: Wow. We have that rock at Cape Adare. *Alto: Is this white thing candy? *Montay: No. *Alto: I'm just asking. We are not your enemies. *Montay: Okay. *Mrs. Lila: Now stick them together. (The students stick the ice and rock together) *Montay: Cool. *Alto: This is yummy. *Montay: No! *hit Alto's fin* *Alto: Gosh. *Montay: You mean it. No trouble at all. (30 minutes later) *Montay: Gosh, school waste your time. I like the old school better. *Mrs. Lila: Alright class. Pour in your water to the bowl. *Dylan: *sleeping* *Ting-Ting: Dylan wake up! *make Dylan wake up* You're missing the fun stuff. *Dylan: Ugh. Why? *Carlos: This is class. No bullying or stuff. *Montay: Why you Carlos. *Alto: Man, we're the last ones in. *Montay: Sometimes. We do. Not in the night. *Alto: So Lila? What's next? *Mrs. Lila: Put a little bit of snow in the water. *Montay: This is kinda fun. *Alto: I know. Fun and bunch. *Montay: And you're not bothering me this time. *Alto: *hugs Montay* And a hug for you. *Montay: No! (20 minutes later) *Montay: Any sign of zero period? *Carlos: Um.....There is no 7 classes. *Alto: Yeah. *Montay: You're pitching me already. (The bel ranged) *Mrs. Lila: Alright class. Time for lunch. *Alto: Yes! I'm hungry! *Montay: Alright. We're going to hog. *Carlos: Now we can eat. (At the cafeteria) *Montay: Yum! This is some good fish. *Carlos: What is Alto having? *Alto: Candy! *Montay: No! That's too much. (Alto eats a bunch of candy) *Montay: No! My day is ruined! *Carlos: Nobody get a day ruined. *Blazer: Wow. It's the same bar Montay tried to eat. *Montay: I don't care for it. *Alto: Who cares for it? I do. *Carlos: He earns it. *Montay: But not me. *Blazer: We also have a assistant principal on stage that will tell us what to do. *Montay: He watches over the kids. *Carlos: Yeah. *Alto: He can sometimes be annoying. But not worth it. *Montay: What? I'm the annoying one? *Alto: I love candy. I have to find some more. *Montay: Alto, there is candy on the table! *Alto: I don't care. Carlos can have it. (Carlos eat Alto's candy) *Carlos: This is cool. *Montay: Man, i can eat fish whatever i want. *Blazer: Oh. Candy Boy on the loose! *Montay: What? (Alto was in the tables, eating all of the candy from the students) *Student #1: Hey! *Student #2: He stole my oreo! *Montay: Don't worry Alto. We are coming for you. (Alto was jumping and eating the students' candy at the time time like a alligator) *Student #3: It happened again. (Alto jumped in sides until he saw the assistant prinicpal eating candy as he jumped) *Alto: *in slow motion* CANDY! (The assistant principal punched Alto) *Carlos: Oh no. *Montay: Yes. My dream is working. *Blazer: Alto no! *Alto: I'm okay. *Assistant Principal: What is going on here? What with the candy stuff? *Alto: Man, i need a break. *Carlos: No Alto, we are going to P.E soon. Get ready. *Alto: Sure. *Montay: Come on, someone grab him. *Carlos: I will. *Blazer: We do what we do. *Montay: Alright. To P.E. (In P.E at the Gymnasium) *Montay: Man, setting up is good. *Alto: I wonder what will we do here? *Carlos: I know. We'll see. *Blazer: It's going to be fun. *Montay: And Alto is annoying me? *Alto: No. *Montay: You did! *Alto: Why would i? *Montay: You never think about it. *Carlos: P.E coach is here! *Montay: I wonder who is he? (The coach was revealed to be Roy the Elder) *Roy: Hello everyone of P.E. *Montay: What? This can't be right. Roy is the P.E coach! *Carlos: He is. Screw him being the elder. *Montay: No! He can work for Cape Adare. Not Our School. *Roy: Hello everyone. My name is Roy the Elder and today i will be your P.E teacher. Or coach. *Montay: This is a mistake. School is ruined. *Carlos: Roy. Montay want to talk with you. *Roy: Montay. What brings you here? *Montay: Roy. Why are you working for P.E? Cape Adare is your home. *Roy: I know. Coach Oro is sick today. We don't know who is going to take his place. I will. *Montay: What a lier. He's old. *Roy: Yeah. Old people can play P.E! *Dylan: Alright Roy. *Roy: Let my new penguin chick Alto to eat all the candy he wants. *Montay: No! You're making things worse. *Roy: Say all you want. They're at the hospital. (At the hospital in Oro's room) *Oro: Man, i will be better. *Dantel: It's okay Oro. You're going to be okay. *Rio: Try to relax and sleep. *Perxio: He's going to be fine. *Oro: Also. You let Roy from Cape Adare to be an elder to a P.E coach. *Rio: Yes. You will come back. *Perxio: It's going to be okay. (Back at P.E) *Montay: He's not a coach. He's the leader of Cape Adare. *Roy: What? Xever is. He rule everyone on Cape Adare for a single penguin colony. *Montay: What are we gona play today? *Roy: We are going to play dodgeball. *Montay: WHAT?! ON THE FIRST DAY?! *Roy: Yes. I love this game as a kid. *Montay: No! Let's play basketball! It's so much fun. *Roy: No. Stick with dodgeball! *Montay: I hate the new P.E! Trivia *Alto's beak is orange in the title card. In the series, his beak is pink. *When Alto is eating the candy in the tables, the song playing is "Candy Boy". Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep